


On the sheet, I see your horizon

by wajjs



Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Demons, Developing Relationship, Multi, Prompt Fill, Yu Yu Hakusho AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs
Summary: He falls and he thinks this will be the staple of his life: to become a victim of gravity, whether by choice or not.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	On the sheet, I see your horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for my prompt party! 
> 
> The prompt was: a DC/YYH au in which Jason is like Hiei. 
> 
> I ended up taking liberties here and there in order to make the DC characters fit into this universe, so if you've read/watched YYH, you'll notice I grabbed different moments from the story to make this one happen 😂
> 
> [(Original post here)](https://wajjs.tumblr.com/post/637635307314036736/im-assuming-you-reblogged-that-bc-you-still-have)

**On the sheet, I see your horizon.**

_ All of me pressed onto you _

_ But in this light, you look like Poseidon _

[ _ I’m just a ghost you walk right through _ ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Se6-q57xJCg&feature=youtu.be)

  
  


It's the birth of fire and ice.

It's the birth of hushed whispers, cursed unions, deadly judgements.

What he'll never hear is that it wasn't his fault. What he'll always think is that she shouldn't have had him at all.

He falls and he thinks this will be the staple of his life: to become a victim of gravity, whether by choice or not. These things tend to leave a mark on children who will soon become adults.

The sound of the wind whipping past his ears as he's thrown off the edge of the cliff is the only lullaby his mother will ever give him. He makes sure to remember it well.

The forests are Old here, and they are not kind. He's just a kid but ever since the accident of his birth he's had no innocence. In his hands there's future blood, blood he hasn't shed yet: the one of his mother and all her kind. A child of scandal. A child born from forbidden unions. He marks the end of their icy era with his eyes ablaze.

The forests are Old here. In them, he learns his first words. And then, everything, everything else.

The apple is a fine fruit and it's ever so sweet when it's stolen. Yet the bitterness of the herbicide is there, the thick body of a worm half dead. The apple stolen has no value when it's ruined from the tree itself.

He doesn't know what to think of humans. But then—but then there's this  _ man _ and he isn't looking at him with neither fear or repulsion. No, the man looks at him and smiles.

"Are you hungry?" he asks.

The stomach is in knots. There's always a price to pay.

"Jason," the human calls him by his name and Jason feels ever so  _ seen. _ For the first time he doesn't think of floating ice fortresses, he doesn't think of cliffs or gravity.

"Yes," Jason says and it is an oath of loyalty. "I'll help you. Bruce."

Ah, his smile.

Jason's flames have renewed strength.

Except there's this mission from the World of the Spirits and from the start it goes ever so wrong. Bruce is human and he can't see it. Bruce is human and he's so convinced fellow humans can be redeemed. (Not demons. Never demons. To them goes the unfiltered anger, the raw power. These days Jason tries to act more and more human. His only comfort is the single sky blue pearl hanging from his neck—the only gift given to him at birth.)

And Jason's eyes fill with tears when he's made to watch humans ripping off wings, horns, claws, from those who are his kin. He falls to his knees in despair and his too-human pants soap up all the demon-only blood. The humans laugh as they dismember, disembowel, torture till no captive demon in the room has any drop of life left.

And Bruce fights them, of course. Captures the humans. Yes. He does.

But… but it's not enough. This can't be enough.

In a corner of the room there's ice and tears of pearls the same color as the one hanging from his neck.

This is what Bruce can't understand:

_ We are as alive as you are. _

The aftermath is expected:

With human blood on his hands, Jason's no longer accepted.

He tries to plead with him, with Bruce, tries to make him  _ understand, _ and the sword of Damocles finally falls, pierces through the tender flesh. The necklace is ripped from his chest and this is how Jason loses the only thing he's ever truly owned.

His story continues, it does.

It gets so very bad before it can even start climbing back to a moderate top.

He gives his strength to new abilities, the bandage on his forehead a permanent fixture. His arm burns but he masters what no one else could master before. It's all for the sake of making the nightmares quieter. When he falls asleep in Old forests, he always dreams of chambers with demon blood and the pain of broken loyalty.

A purpose is needed.

The forest never gives.

Look, here, watch Jason stumble back onto the human world because he's chasing after things he will never have again. Going after a hope, a promise, a warmth that isn't as chilling as his own. And he's still weak from all the healing, but it's okay, he manages.

In the abandoned factory he stumbles upon a human. Red hair, freckled face, bruise blackening an eye.

"You're unexpected cavalry," the human says right before a demon triple their combined sizes attacks.

The human is Roy and he knows Bruce, only by accident of knowing the first of Bruce's little demon projects. Jason is tired of running on empty illusions and righteous anger. He knows that once the anger burns through him, what's underneath will be revealed.

Jason's not prepared to be confronted by his own grief.

"You can stay at my place tonight," Roy tells him as they climb in through the bedroom window. They are both injured, now. "No pressure, though. If you gotta leave now, at least let me look after that ugly cut in your chest."

And Jason lets him.

And, for some reason, he stays.

The apple is sweet and sweeter when stolen. It falls from the tree and it gets bruised on its tenderness and red coloration. The ants find it with ease, work away at the skin, bit by bit the apple is teared apart till nothing is left.

And then another apple falls.

An infestation is happening: thunder cracking down onto the buildings, humans taken over by an infernal flute, and Roy and Jason are running themselves to the ground as they try to fix things, fix this. In a moment of blindness, Jason's whole heart freezes—Roy's on the floor, he's on the floor and he's bleeding and Jason needs to make it next to him, needs to—

Fire erupts all around them and scares the possessed humans away. 

"Are you alright, boys?" she speaks, her hair made of fire itself.

Roy twitches. Jason rushes to his side.

They will be.

They better be.

At the end of the day, they save the world.

Laughter rises as the most beautiful song Jason's ever heard and it's coming from Roy's lips, carefree, easygoing. Koriand'r laughs, too, shoulders shaking and she's the most incredible sight Jason's ever seen.

So he gives in, falls into it, and laughs, too.

There's an empty space in his chest right under where the memory of his mother used to lay. Yet this is the most alive he thinks he will ever be.


End file.
